We Are Fortunate
by IcedTeaOnAYachtSomewhere
Summary: University AU. Anne and Aramis are in a modern day university. What happens when they are not restricted by hierarchy and the possibility of scandal?
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Fortunate**

 **Chapter 1**

"Athos, who is that?" Asked Aramis quietly as his eyes set on a beautiful blonde over in the history section. Athos looked up from his book on the English civil war to look at her. "That's Anne" Athos told him, adjusting his reading glasses and returning to his studying. Anne, Aramis contemplated, was intriguing. How had he never noticed her before now? "And..?" Aramis prompted. Athos glanced back up at him "Milady knows her boyfriend, Louis. He's a bit of a prick if you ask me". Milady was Athos's on-again-off-again girlfriend. They were currently off. Athos looked down at his book again. Boyfriend. Aramis's eyes narrowed slightly in interest "Are they serious?" he asked. Athos snapped closed his book in anger. "I don't know" he glared "why don't you ask her? I'm working Aramis!" By the way, Athos had a sour temper.

Aramis got up from the table and walked up to her. Anne, being so slight, was stretching on her tip toes, trying to reach a book on the top shelf. Standing next to her; Aramis reached for the book easily; pulling it down. Anne smiled as he handed it to her, his face laced with amusement. "Thanks" she murmured, her blue eyes flickering to his brown ones. Aramis chuckled "It was no problem" he said leaning his shoulder against the book case. "I didn't want you to dislocate your arm". Anne bit her lip, blushing. "Well thank you for that as well then" she laughed, bending down to lift a stack of hard backs from the floor. "Here" Aramis offered, touching her arm and taking the books out of her hands "where're you sitting?". Anne smiled, turning on her heel and leading him to a table. "I'm Anne by the way" she told him, taking a seat "I think I've seen you around campus". Aramis sat opposite her and smiled warmly, "I'm Aramis and it's a pity I can't say the same about you". He watched in delight as a light blush spread across Anne's face. She took the top book from the pile and opened it but kept her eyes on him. "I recently moved here" she explained, "I was on a student exchange programme in France for six months. It's good to be back". Aramis was impressed "six months is a long time. I bet you missed your friends, family, boyfriend..." Anne's lips twitched and she comber her fingers through her hair "I did miss my friends and family" she bit her lip, "My boyfriend-uh-" she smiled but Aramis noticed how it didn't reach her exquisite blue eyes. "What is it?" he asked softly. Anne leaned on her elbows and lowered her voice "It's complicated".

Before he knew it; twenty minutes had gone by and Aramis was still talking with Anne. Aramis had learnt that she was studying History, Economics and Art, and Anne had learnt that he was studying English, photography and Spanish. Apparently, Anne's family were Spanish and so she could speak fluently. Aramis also discovered that Anne loved to read, just like he did. "So, what're you reading now?" He asked her. They were leaning closer now than they were and their conversation was comfortable and actually interesting. Anne lifted the cover of the open hard back and grinned, "English Civil War" he read and she giggled, "Not exactly pleasurable I know". Aramis chucked. "In my free time though, I'm reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It's my favourite actually" she told him, "I've probably read it like fifty times" she confessed with a light laugh. Aramis liked Anne's laugh. "Childhood favourite?" he smirked. Anne nodded enthusiastically, "Absolutely! My father used to read it to me from my Spanish copy. That's back at home though." Aramis nodded with a smile, "My childhood favourite was..." he drifted off as a guy came up behind Anne. "...um, The Lorax." Aramis cleared his throat. Anne looked over her shoulder and Aramis saw her jaw tighten. "Oh, hi Louis". Louis regarded Aramis for a moment, looking him up and down with a smug kind of glare. "My dear," he greeted Anne, his hands moving to rest firmly on her shoulders. Anne turned her attention back to Aramis. "The Lorax, that's Dr. Sues isn't it? I don't think I've read tha-" As Anne was speaking, Louis had ducked his head and was now kissing her neck. "-um-" she stumbled on her words uncomfortably. Pushing him away; she stood up and smoothed down her dress. Anne looked pained so Aramis stood up next to her, not liking her discomfort one bit. "Was there something you wanted, Louis?" she asked. Aramis watched as Louis smirked and folded his arms "Only for you to remember who your boyfriend is." His tone was on the verge of sounding threatening. Anne looked at Louis for a long moment "Aramis and I where only talking, Louis. I can talk to other men" her voice was firm. Louis hummed "Indeed. Don't disappoint me, Anne" he warned. Anne was still as he walked past them; brushing Aramis' shoulder on his way. "I'm so sorry about that" Anne apologised, gathering her coat. Aramis picked up her books for her "You shouldn't let him treat you that way" he told her gently. Anne was quiet as they walked out of the library together.

...

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1! I'm really excited about this AU and I've got a lot more of it down on paper so you can expect more very soon. Thanks again and Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for reading on, I love you so much for it! I forgot to state a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is: I do not own The Musketeers but I wish I did!**

Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Aramis and Anne saw a lot of each other. They would study together and meet for lunch, especially since Anne's best friend Constance had started going out with Aramis' best friend D'Artagnan. It was easier with Anne, Aramis contemplated. Their relationship was based on respect and not just him trying to get into her pants. Anne was different and Aramis liked that difference. A lot. Even if he couldn't be intimate with her because of Louis, it was like he needed to be around her or he'd go out of his mind. Aramis had even finished with Adele; the girl he'd been fooling around with for weeks without commitment. The way he felt about Adele was nothing compared to how he felt about Anne.

It was nearing 14:30 when Aramis, whilst browsing for a book on William Wordsworth poetry, heard angry voices from the back wall where all the dusty, cob-webby books were lined. He couldn't help but recognise Anne's voice and then Louis'. Grabbing his book from the shelf, Aramis marched towards the source of conflict. What he saw did not please him in the slightest. Anne had her back to the bookcase with Louis's hand wresting against a hard back near her head. His lips were pressed to her neck and Aramis could see an uncomfortable expression on Anne's face. Her arms were hanging limply at her sides. As Anne's eyes connected with Aramis' her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and tried to push her boyfriend away, only to have his other arm cage her against him. Louis made a humming noise into her neck and this time Aramis saw something close to fear on Anne's face. Before he knew what he was doing; Aramis had roughly shoved Louis' shoulder, pushing him away from Anne. With new found freedom, Anne broke from the bookcase and darted to Aramis' side. "Excuse me?" Louis snarled, pushing Aramis violently with both hands. Aramis could have laughed at Louis' weak attempt. Instead of laughing though, Aramis growled and shoved him back "excuse me but this is a public library" Aramis pinned Louis against the wall of books and grabbed his collar "If you hurt her; I'll know" he threatened. Anne looked worriedly at the scene in the fear that a fight was starting but Aramis let go of Louis and turned on his heal; taking her gently by the elbow and leading her away from him. "What was that all about?" he asked her as they walked "you looked in pain". Anne's eyes flickered to his and then back to the way they were walking, "I think I need a cup of coffee" she confessed shakily.

Chapter 3 is coming soon! Thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it! Id love to hear what you think so please leave a comment


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anne watched as Aramis stood in line for their coffees from the table she was reserving for them in the nearest Starbucks. Her mouth felt rather dry after that fiasco with Louis in the library. She was feeling desperately tired and it was only three o'clock in the afternoon. Anne tried to smile as Aramis brought over their coffees. Had insisted on paying for them, which Anne had told him a thousand times was not necessary. He placed them down on the table in front of her.

Aramis had barely sat down when the words fell from Anne's lips, "In the December of last year I fell pregnant" she told him quietly, her eyes searching his for judgement. She found none. Feeling her confidence rise, Anne went on, "Louis was delighted. You see his mother died when he was younger and so he always wanted a family of his own" she smiled sadly, "My mother hated the thought of her daughter unmarried and pregnant, she's a rather traditional woman. Infact she was really pushing Louis to propose to me and I think he was going to." Aramis was quiet, letting her get it off of her chest without interruption. "And then I lost the baby" Anne paused, staring into space. Aramis could tell she was getting lost in her memories. "I never even felt it kick" she confessed, her voice breaking. "Louis was devastated and he blamed me for it. In the weeks that followed; he wasn't around me that much. He said that he needed space and so I let him have it, despite how much I was hurting inside. Constance was my rock from day one and she would stay over at mine throughout the days that followed. Weeks went by and Louis was still distant and when the opportunity to part of a six month student exchange to France came about; I took it. We would speak on the phone and I thought that we were getting better and when I got back; he was waiting for me at the airport and he held me." Anne hesitated, toying with her coffee cup. "I feel this tension between us every time we touch and it's because of this thing that has happened. It's like a feeling of death and it's terrible. We haven't spoken of my pregnancy nor had sex since it happened." Anne put her head in her hand and raked her fingers through her fringe, "And yet he shows me signs that he wants to be intimate again but I just cannot do it. I know that makes me seem terrible because I'm his girlfriend and we're expected to share that physical act." She lifted her cup to her lips and sipped her coffee. "I've thought of breaking up with him but we've been together since we were fourteen years old and our fathers are business partners; it'd make things so incredible awkward. We've both changed, you know" She placed her cup down, "I'm not the same person I was last year." She searched his eyes again. "I can't stay with him but I will have to wait for the most opportune time because I could never endanger my father's work".

Aramis didn't know what to say. Anne had been through such a terrible time and the way Louis had treated her made Aramis hate him even more. Anne had been so vulnerable and he had abandoned her. Why would anyone in their right mind leave Anne if they had her? Aramis could not think of anything more unforgivable.

 **So with this I tried to explain why it's so complicated and I hope I did. Chapter 4 will be up soon so please keep reading! I love you all for reading this and I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aramis was running late. His photography class had ran over and so he had to run to meet his friends for lunch. He entered the dinner hall and had to bite back his grin as he spotted their table in the corner. Aramis could see Anne looking like the figure of awkwardness as D'Artagnan and Constance made out with each other opposite her.

Anne breathed a sigh of relief as Aramis slid into the seat next to her. "I'm so glad you're here" she whispered to him and he chuckled. D'Artagnan and Constance resurfaced for air and the conversation flowed freely as they ate. Aramis' photography assignment was to take pictures of his friends and surroundings ad write about why they were important to him. Aramis took out his camera and turned his chair, "Anne". She looked up at him and he clicked the picture. Aramis wanted to get a natural picture of her as she was just too beautiful. As D'Artagnan and Constance started kissing again, Aramis took their photograph and Anne groaned; gathering her coat and bag "I need some fresh air" she stated with a smile. Aramis stood up next to her with a light laugh, "I think they need to get a room". Anne smirked.

The air was cool outside and Anne fastened her coat, shivering. Aramis smiled and leaned his back against the brick wall. "I'm happy for them" Anne told him, pulling on her gloves, "but I don't need to see that all of the time to believe they are in love". Aramis chuckled. Anne grinned and leant her shoulder against the wall. Aramis took another photograph of her. "Would you stop?" she smirked, swatting at his arm, "There must be something else you can photograph; you're wasting all of your film on me" she laughed. Aramis shook his head and smiled "There's nothing that would compare" he told her. Aramis was a charmer, Anne knew that but she could still feel heat rise in her cheeks, despite the coolness of the weather. Aramis smiled and took another one. "You're terrible" Anne laughed and shoved him playfully; consequently losing her footing and falling against him. She felt his strong hands on her waist, steadying her, "Are you okay?" he asked. Anne's breathing hitched and she nodded. They were so close; she could feel Aramis' breath on her cheek. Her hands moved to rest on his biceps and her eyes dropped to admire his lips. She swallowed hard and stretched onto her tip toes as Aramis ducked his head, his nose grazing hers as he moved towards her lips. "There you are!" D'Artagnan's voice had them breaking away with Anne blushing furiously. D'Artagnan waved; walking towards them with his fingers entwined with Constance's. She was smiling brightly at them; oblivious to what they had just prevented. Aramis cleared his throat and stepped towards them. They had been so close! He had literally been millimetres away from kissing her. "Are we ready to go?" Constance asked and Anne nodded, linking her arm through hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So Aramis, my friend..." D'Artagnan said, plonking down next to Aramis on his bed. Aramis was on his laptop, sorting through his photographs for his assignment. He looked up at D'Artagnan; who was nervously fiddling with his watch. D'Artagnan cleared his throat, "So yeah, um, Constance and I were thinking of-"he coughed and Aramis smirked "-this Monday and we were wondering if we could have the room to do it." D'Artagnan's eyes widened, "When I say that I mean date night of course!" Aramis chuckled, loving how uncomfortable his friend looked. "That's fine" he said finally, "I'll try and crash at Porthos and Athos'". D'Artagnan looked relieved, "Thanks mate" he grinned gratefully, patting Aramis on the shoulder and getting up.

It was now Friday. Aramis was 'studying' in the library with Anne, Constance and D'Artagnan. "Wow, Anne" Aramis exclaimed, staring at his phone. Anne looked up "What?" she asked him curiously, leaning in to look at what he was reading. "You like The Walking Dead" Aramis said, stunned. Anne chuckled, "Surprised?"

Aramis smirked, "Impressed". He was looking at a fan post that she had shared on Facebook that morning. Every time he spoke to Anne; he learnt something new. "I love The Walking Dead" he confessed to her.

They discussed the season so far and exchanged predictions. Anne noticed the difference in talking to Aramis and talking to Louis. It was fair to say that Anne was attracted to Aramis; you only had to look at them together to see that they had that spark. The truth is; she was running out of reasons to be with Louis and will power around Aramis. They got on so well and when they had been together outside the lunch room; she had wanted to kiss him and probably would have done if Constagnan hadn't interrupted them, which would have been bad since they had been in a public place. Constagnan. That was the name Aramis had come up with since they had recently become inseparable.

"Did you ask Athos about Monday?" D'Artagnan asked Aramis in a lowered voice. Aramis nodded "yes, it's all good" he told him back. Anne cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, "What are you doing Monday?" she asked. Aramis grinned and leaned back in his chair, "Well, I'm staying at Athos' to give our lovebirds some space to get to know each other better". Aramis smirked, revelling in how uncomfortable D'Artagnan looked whereas Constance looked completely unchanged and was just smiling slightly. Anne bit her lip, smiling, "Oh of course". She then had a thought. "Why don't you drop by mine at about eight o'clock?" she suggested, "Then we could get Chinese food and watch The Walking Dead together. I can stream it on my laptop at the same time that it airs on television. You won't have to worry about catching spoilers until it becomes officially available online then." It made sense. It would just be two friends hanging out and enjoying each other's company. They did get on so well after all. Harmless. "Sounds great" Aramis said; smiling in that way he does and Anne found herself smiling back.

Harmless.

 **Hmmm harmless, okay. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed that chapter! I forgot to write an author's note in chapter 4 which I was annoyed at because I wanted to thank everyone who has read and everyone who has reviewed! It means so much to me and gives me such a thrill to know that you are enjoying reading what I have written. I love you all!** **Yuriko Quested** **,** **Thank you for taking time to write such detailed reviews, they've made me smile more than you can imagine.**

 **Chapter 6 will be up soon. Mucho love to all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked back from the Chinese takeout together arm in arm since it was slippery under foot. Their shoulders were bumping slightly and their conversation was splendid. They were both bundled up in coats and scarves and Anne was wearing a charming bobble hat.

They watched the program whilst sitting side by side on Anne's bed. The dorm room was small and only really had room for two single beds and two small desks. Anne and Constance shared a wardrobe.

Anne had a tin of Heroes under her bed and they shared them after they had finished off their Chinese food. Every now and again; he would look at her and on a couple of occasions she had caught him. He couldn't help it; he was falling for her, helplessly so.

The show ended on a cliff hanger, as usual, and it had been as brilliant as ever. In fact it had been better, Aramis decided, as he had been with Anne.

Putting on his shoes; Aramis stood up, gathering his coat and slipping it on. Anne stood up next to him and they hugged goodbye. Anne revelled in the feel of Aramis' arms around her and she clung to him. It was an embrace that lingered and as they drew back, cheek to cheek, they found themselves kissing.

The kiss was light and teasing but soon it deepened and they lost themselves in their kiss. Anne could barely think. All she knew was that Aramis was kissing her; with his hands on the small of her back and hers in his hair. She knew she should feel guilty, kissing a man that was not her boyfriend, but it just felt too right to be wrong. Kissing Aramis was so effortless, so sensual; that she didn't want to stop. And in that moment; nothing mattered but Aramis. Anne wanted him to stay with her with so much desire that she had never, ever, felt towards Louis and that again should have felt wrong. Except it didn't.

Anne gripped the collar of his coat tightly as if she would fall if she let go of him. "Aramis" she breathed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Anne's fingers returned to combing through his hair. He was holding her so tenderly now and she loved it. "Aramis" she murmured again, pulling his mouth to hers again. It was exciting; it was new but also familiar too. This time when they parted; Anne felt empty. His eyes were closed, his forehead resting against hers. "Would you like to stay?" Anne felt the words tumble from her mouth with no aftertaste of regret to be found. Aramis' eyes flickered up to connect with hers. After a moment of searching, he nodded and bent his head to kiss her deeply, his hands dropping to her hips. Anne sighed in relief, her hands gripping his shoulders as they moved back until her calves hit the bed frame. They lay down together, never once breaking contact with each other's mouths. Aramis lay on top of her and Anne bent her knee to bring him closer, her leg going to rest on his. Lifting his head; Aramis looked into her eyes, his left hand cupping her cheek, "Are you sure?" he whispered. Anne lifted her head and pressed her lips softly against this forehead, "Yes" she told him surely, tracing his hair line with her index finger. "Absolutely" she gasped, bringing her lips crashing against his and her leg hooking tightly over his hips in a painfully good fashion.

For Anne, this wasn't about lust. She adored Aramis and he made her feel adored. And after being in a loveless relationship for eight months, she wanted to let go and feel loved.

 **Anne and Aramis sitting in a tree... Well I think things just got complicated. I liked writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anne lay curled up to Aramis, satisfied and content. The sunlight streamed in through a gap in the curtains and Anne knew from glancing at the clock that it was nearing six o'clock.

She was comfortable; her legs tangled with Aramis', her head on his shoulder and the sheets drawn up to her chest. They had just made love for a second time since he had arrived at her dorm the night before.

When she had invited him over; she really hadn't the intention of sleeping with him. He was her friend; a friend she was falling for.

They had gotten out of bed at six o'clock and had helped each other to get dressed, which had been fun. Of course, it was Tuesday and they both had classes in a couple of hours.

Aramis kissed her again before leaving. The kiss was playful and light and their wondering hands soon had Anne pulling away; a magnificent smile o her face. Aramis was grinning, "Yes, we'd better stop now" he chuckled and she nodded, biting back a smile.

She hummed, "If we had more time..." she murmured, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. Aramis nodded and kissed her forehead softly. Opening the door with his free hand; he almost bumped into Constance. Anne saw how Constance's eyes widened, her eyes connecting with Anne's before winking and slipping past both of them and into the room. Anne pulled the door close behind them to kiss Aramis again, since the corridor was empty.

It was three o'clock during study period when Aramis saw Anne next. She was sitting on a table with Constagnan in the library.

D'Artagnan was the first to notice him and waved. "Hello everyone" he greeted, leaning on the back of Anne's chair. Anne looked up at him and beamed. "I just need t borrow Anne for a moment concerning research material for a history paper." He said smoothly and she nodded with a small smile; knowing full well there was no history assignment.

She got up and left with him in silence. D'Artagnan looked confused as he watched them go. "But Aramis doesn't study history...?" he frowned. Constance gave him a look and smirked, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly. He was too adorable.

As they drew near the dusty bookshelves at the back; Aramis' fingers entwined with Anne's.

Once they were absolutely out of sight, Aramis pulled Anne to him and kissed her the way he had wanted to all day. Aramis felt Anne smile and her teeth graze his lip. He pulled back and shared her smile. Tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear, he closed his eyes and leant his forehead against hers. Aramis felt Anne's lips work their way along his jaw bone to meet his lips gently. She hummed as she kissed him and he pulled her closer. Her lips grazed his cheek softly, "We should probably go back" she murmured and felt Aramis' arms tighten around her. "Just one more minute" he whispered back and she happily complied, leaning her head against his shoulder. "How was your day?"She asked him. Aramis nuzzled into her neck and hummed, "lonely without you" she felt him smiling into her neck. Anne's fingers weaved through his hair and she closed her eyes for a moment. "I just need to stay with Louis until the end of the week. Can you wait for me, my darling?" she asked him softly in his ear. Aramis lifted his head and cupped her face "I'd wait a thousand years, Ana" he murmured in Spanish. Anne smiled and breathed deeply, her arms tightening around him.

 **They are just too cute. There will be more up soon! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So..." D'Artagnan handed Aramis a chilled can of Pepsi from the ice bucket in the corner of their room, "You ad Anne, hu?" Aramis looked over at him and couldn't stop the grin that split across his face. D'Artagnan chuckled, "So now you two are a couple; we'll have to go on a double date." He suggested, opening his own can.

Aramis nodded"That would be fun, but maybe in a couple of weeks; we're not official yet." he said, scratching the back of his neck. D'Artagnan frowned, "Didn't you sleep with her last night?" he asked. Aramis combed his fingers through his hair and lay back, "We're together but its secret. You see; she hasn't broken up with Louis yet. She's waiting a week and then she'll do it, she said".

D'Artagnan nodded, lying back on his own bed. "Whys that then?" he asked in confusion. Aramis sipped his drink, "Well, Anne's father is working with Louis' temporarily, striking some deal in her father's favour. Anne says that breaking up with Louis now will just add complications for her father. Apparently, their deal should be done by the end of the week for sure" Aramis explained, remembering the conversation he'd had with Anne in the early hours of the morning. A broad smile lightened his face as he thought about what had followed that conversation.

It was now Thursday. Aramis was in Anne's room, kissing her neck with his hands on her hips. Anne, who was pushed up against the wall, moaned in the back of her throat and in one swift movement; she'd somehow managed to flip them over so that Aramis was against the wall.

She kissed his mouth and let her hands wonder under his t shirt and up and down his abs in a slow, teasing manner. This time, it was Aramis' turn to moan, his hands dropping to her butt.

Anne's fingertips grazed the waistband of his jeans and unbuttoned them, her hands going to rest on his shoulders as Aramis moved them towards the bed. Her lips were needy and irresistible, moving from his neck to his lips and back to his neck again.

Aramis fitted perfectly against her as he settled on top of her, his fingers pressing down on her hips, earning himself a gasp. Anne slid down his zipper and struggled to rid themselves of his jeans.

Shedding them in a heap on the floor; Aramis made to remove her blouse. His fingers stilled on the hem as a knocking came from the door. Anne brought her mouth hungrily back to his, hooking her leg over his hips, "They'll go away" she breathed between kisses.

But they didn't go away. More knocking and a voice came, "Anne?".

Anne froze then; her hands stilling in his hair and her body tensing under his. "It's Louis" she breathed in panic. Aramis' eyes widened and he scrambled off of her; grabbing his jeans and shoving them back on.

Anne smoothed down her clothes and hair and pushed Aramis behind the door so that he'd be hidden. More knocking.

She opened the door with a smile, utterly composed, "Sorry Louis, I had my headphones in". Louis smiled, his hands going in his pockets as he leant against the door frame. "I just wanted to apologise. It seems that I have fallen behind in my history course work and my professor wants it handed in by Wednesday. So I will not be able to go to the pictures tonight as we had planned originally planned". Thank God, Anne thought. She nodded in acceptance, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Okay, don't worry about it, Louis. I don't think I'd like Star Wars anyway". Louis looked at her with a tired expression as if he was some kind of over worked saint. "Thank you, my dear" he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. Anne could feel Aramis' hand nudging at hers and she ducked her head so that Louis lips pressed against her forehead instead of her mouth.

Louis left and Anne shut the door. Aramis was looking at her with a shocked expression on his face and Anne panicked. Had she done or said something to Louis that had offended or hurt him? Her brow furrowed and she stepped towards him, lifting one hand to cup his cheek. "What is it?" she asked softly. "You don't like Star Wars?" he asked in horror. Anne breathed out a deep breath and grinned, "I've actually never watched them so I don't know whether I do or not." Aramis looked scandalised. "I'll be right back" he promised, opening the door and running out of it; leaving Anne standing, very puzzled, by her desk.

It was about five minutes later that Aramis returned; carrying a plastic carrier bag. He handed it to her, "Here". Anne opened the bag and looked inside. "The Star Wars franchise" she chuckled "I shall watch them" she promised, smiling widely.

Aramis grinned, taking off his coat and throwing it on the chair. He looked as if he had been running. "Did you run to get these?" Anne asked, laughing lightly. Aramis nodded, grinning. "It is of the utmost importance that you see these films" he told her seriously, taking off his t shirt and pulling her to him. Anne giggled.

 **That was the longest chapter so far I think! Well that was close, wasn't it?! They need to be more careful! Hope you enjoyed the fluff! Please leave a review! The new chapter will be up soon. I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Constance was lying on her bed and reading a book in French whilst making notes in English for her French homework. Anne was riffling through her bag in search of her economics textbook. Seeing a green cover; she pulled it out and groaned. She was holding Louis' history textbook.

Constance looked up, "What's the matter?" she asked. Anne showed her the cover, Its Louis'. I suppose he'll need this for his course work" she grimaced. Since she'd been with Aramis; Anne had hated spending time with Louis because she knew she was being deceitful but then again; she cared about Aramis too much to avoid him. She combed her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to give it to him" she sighed, getting up and reaching for her jacket. Constance slipped on her boots and took Anne's arm in hers"I'll come with you".

Louis' dorm was on the other side of campus so They took a short cut over a stretch of grass. "D'Artagnan and Aramis were talking about a night out on Saturday" Constance told her, "We're going right?". Anne bit her lip "A double date?"

Constance shook her head, "No, Aramis thought you wouldn't come on a double date; so it's more informal. Porthos and Athos are coming too; Athos is bringing Ninon". Anne smiled at that; Athos seemed so troubled, she was glad he had a date. "That will be fun" Anne nodded, "I haven't been out-out in ages".

They were nearing Louis' dorm and after climbing two flights of stairs; they were finally outside. Anne raised her fist to knock but froze when it became apparent that Louis wasn't alone in his room. Anne stiffened, her jaw dropping slightly in shock as loud moaning and the bouncing of springs came from inside.

Anne's eyes moved to Constance; who was looking equally as surprised. "Maybe it's not Louis, maybe it's Rochefort" suggested Constance. Anne swallowed and shook her head "No, Rochefort is in Carlisle; his mother is ill" she whispered back, tuning from the door and heading towards the stairs. "Wait", Constance caught her hand "Don't you want to catch him in the act?" Anne paused for a moment, "No" she said finally. Constance frowned "No?"

Anne nodded, "It'll only make things complicated for my father and he's worked too hard for me to spoil things now. I only have to stay with Louis for a few more days and it'll all be over."

Constance's eyes held hers for a moment before she nodded in acceptance. She didn't go with Anne back to their room though; she went to visit Ninon across the hallway from Louis. Constance knew Ninon through her French class and they discussed the book they were reading.

As Constance was leaving her dorm; she spotted Milady De Winter kissing Louis by his door; her hair and clothes dishevelled and her makeup smudged.

 **So D'Artagnan is sleeping with Constance, Aramis is sleeping with Anne and Louis is sleeping with Milady. I just want to say thanks again to everyone who is reading this and to everyone who has taken time to review! The support and feedback I have gotten from this story is incredible and it means so much! I have some work to do but you can expect the chapter update soon 3**

 **P/S- Live long and prosper** **Yuriko Quested** **;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hello, beautiful" Aramis murmured to Anne as he came up behind her. Anne tilted her head and smiled "en español?" Aramis smirked "Hola hermoso" he grinned, moving closer to her. Anne chuckled "Very good".

Since Anne's family were Spanish; she was a great study partner and his Spanish was improving day by day. They were in the printing room as Anne was using the photocopier. They were alone in the room apart from two elderly librarians who were there to make sure no indecent behaviour happened with the photocopier.

Aramis ducked his head and nuzzled her shoulder, kissing it lightly. "Aramis" Anne smirked, "will you behave? What if someone sees?"

Aramis drew away, grinning "I'm sorry" he chuckled "I can't help it; you're too gorgeous, my darling" he purred in her ear. Anne's eyes turned sad and she looked over her shoulder before lifting her had up to touch his cheek and her fingertips gently brushing the hair out of his lovely brown eyes. "This is the last day" she reminded him, relief evident in her voice "and I cannot wait for everyone to know that I'm yours, my darling". They were both smiling as Aramis ducked his head to kiss her.

They parted as Anne's papers finished copying. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Anne nodded, scooping up all her papers, "I'll just grab a book from the library and I'll meet you outside" she told him, pecking him on the cheek. He was smiling as she drew away, "What?" Aramis chuckled, "I've just never met anyone as committed to studying on the weekend as you". Anne giggled "Oh, shut up".

As Aramis waited outside for Anne , he let a broad smile split his face as he thought of how soon he'd be able to publically acknowledge Anne as his girlfriend and how he'd be able to hold her hand and kiss her whenever he wanted.

"Aramis!" he was brought out of his daydream by a voice. Looking up, he saw that it was Marguerite, a girl he knew from his English class. She hurried over with all her friends in tow.

"Hello Ladies" he greeted politely, silently willing Anne to hurry up.

Marguerite stepped a bit too close to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "We're having a party tonight, Aramis you should definitely come too! You'd be my guest. Our apartment is five minutes away" she stretched onto her tip toes to whisper seductively in his ear "and my room has a lock on it so there'd be no way we'd be disturbed if we wanted to be alone"

Aramis swallowed hard in discomfort, stepping back slightly "I actually have a prior engagement to attend this evening" he apologised "but thank you".

Tonight was the big date night so he couldn't go even if he had wanted to, which he didn't. He was Anne's and she was his and that was not up for debate.

Marguerite's shoulders slumped slightly from being rejected but she shrugged it off, stepping closer still, kissing his cheek and tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger. "Another time then" she winked.

As the group cleared, Aramis caught sight of Anne who was standing watching the transaction. Aramis' eyes widened in the fear that she was upset "I-" he started to explain but she offered him a smile and shook her head, stopping him from apologising unnecessarily. She walked up to him and they started towards the park, "The sooner this week is up; the sooner Marguerite knows not to go around hitting on my boyfriend" she chuckled and he nodded seriously in agreement, his shoulder bumping with hers as they walked.

 **Date night up next! I have a lot going on at the moment but I promise that the next chapter will be up as soon as I can. If you have Instagram and love Annamis as much as I do; please follow me Annamis_in_love**

 **Thanks or reading! I love you all! Please leave a review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The music bounced around the walls of the night club whilst people moved to the beating rhythm. Anne sipped at her vodka and coke as she watched Constance and D'artagnan out on the dance floor. They were too adorable. The song ended and they launched at each other, their lips smashing together in an open mouthed kiss.

Porthos was dancing with a woman he'd been chatting up and Athos had just got up to get more drinks.

Anne leant more into Aramis' side and she looked up at him and smiled. Taking a gulp of his beer, Aramis stood up and took Anne's hand; pulling her up and off to the dance floor, leaving Ninon to mind their seats.

Anne couldn't stop hr grin of amusement that light up her face as Aramis brought them to a stop in a free space and placed his hand on her hip as they moved to the pulsing music.

'Levels', by Nick Jonas, was playing and Aramis new that Anne liked that song. A wide grin split his face as he broke from their serious dance to more light hearted movements that made her laugh. She joined in. With Aramis was the one place where she felt completely free.

Aramis smiled in satisfaction, knowing that he'd helped her to let go. She had seemed so stressed about the whole Louis thing lately and so he had made it his business to make her smile.

Aramis laughed to himself and entwined their fingers, dropping a light kiss to her mouth. He was a little surprised when he felt her kiss him back and was glad to see her still smiling when they drew away; they were in public after all.

They were at a second club, further up town. Alcohol was flowing as was the atmosphere. Constagnan were snogging, Athos and Ninon were ordering more drinks and Anne and Aramis had just returned from the dance floor. Porthos had disappeared with his lady friend about thirty minutes before.

Athos and Ninon's arrival was followed by a chorus of cheers as everyone reached for their drinks. "Having fun?"Aramis asked loudly in her ear. He had to shout because the music was so loud. Anne grinned and nodded, pulling him by the collar of his shirt to smash her mouth to his. Aramis had pinned Anne's indiscretion on the amount of alcohol that they had consumed. He'd remind her of their surrounding but he was too drunk himself to think about it. She kissed him deeply, her fingers carding through his hair. They separated for breath and she giggled.

Anne had just lifted her glass to her lips when she froze. From the crowd of dancers, she caught the eye of Milady De winter. Anne prayed that she wouldn't come over to them but no such luck. Swinging her hips, she swaggered over to them. Milady ruffled Aramis' hair and perched on the arm of Athos' chair.

Aramis noticed how Anne had stiffened next to him. He moved his hand to rest on her thigh,"You ok?" he mouthed to her. Anne nodded and threw back quarter of her drink. She watched as Milady took the drink out of Athos' hand and swigged it before giving it back to him. Ninon was glaring daggers at her.

Anne could feel Aramis' concerned eyes on her. She felt him entwine his fingers with hers as he took her hand and stood up like he had done before. Instead of leading her to the dance floor; he led her outside.

"I can't hear a bloody thing in there" he grumbled, taking her other hand in his as well, "Are you alright?" Anne nodded slightly; taking a deep breath of the cool night air,"How do you know Milady?" she asked him, her voice pained. Aramis frowned, "She's Athos' ex. Why?" Anne groaned and covered her face with her hands, "I think she's sleeping with Louis".

Her confession shocked him, "What?" he asked in disbelief. Louis was an arse; he hated him even more for this. Anne drew her arms around her waist and sighed, "I shouldn't complain, I mean, I've cheated on him and Louis and I don't have sex."

Aramis made a sound that resembled a growl. "That little prick" he seethed. Anne's eyes were on him, "This is the last day, my darling" she murmured, bringing him into a hug, "I love _you_ and want to be with _you_. I don't care what Louis does anymore" she told him. Aramis drew back, "What did you say?" she had said she loved him.

Anne grinned in amusement, "I love you" she told him, her hand brushing his cheek, "It's not such a revelation, my dear. I love you." Aramis beamed, he'd longed to hear those words from her because God knows he felt it too.

Aramis kissed her lips with joy, "I love you so much" he confessed against her mouth, pulling away to cup her face "I've never felt like this before, Anne" he promised sincerely. He meant what he'd said, Anne was everything to him, as corny as that sounded, but it was true. He loved her. Anne smiled toothily, "Me neither". She brought her lips hungrily back to his.

 **Sorry for being slow with this one, I've been so busy this week! Chapter 12 will be along soon! Thanks again for sticking with me and reading; I love you all! Next up, Anne breaks with Louis. Please leave a review and tell me what I can do better at or if you have any ideas of your own. Lots of love**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was 09:30 when constant knocking drew Aramis from his bed and to the dorm door. It was Constance, who sighed in relief when he opened the door. Aramis looked at her as if she was crazy, "Constance? What are you doing here at this outrageous hour when we all have hangovers?" he grumbled, squinting at the brightness of the day light.

Constance shrugged past him and made her way carefully to D'Artagnan's bed. "I had to get out of that room" she told him quietly, slipping under the covers next to her boyfriend, "Anne's breaking up with Louis. They've been arguing for like twenty minutes" she added as D'Artagnan turned over to drape an arm automatically over her waist, his front pressing against her back. Constance was still looking at Aramis as he sat on the edge of his bed, forgetting his hangover.

"What's there to argue about?" he asked her, concerned.

Constance propped herself up on her elbow and groaned, "Milady told him about you two and he went ballistic, calling her terrible names and shooting her with accusations that her unfaithfulness was the reason that she hadn't wanted sex with him since he incident"

Aramis gritted his teeth "He was sleeping with another woman! How can he—he-?" He growled in frustration and stood up, pacing.

"She said that but he just said that she'd driven him to it and that if she hadn't been a deceitful..." Aramis noted the anger in Constance's voice and turned to look at her.

"What did he call her, Constance?" he seethed, his fists clenching tightly by his sides.

Constance breathed roughly through her anger, "A dirty slut".

Something in Aramis snapped then and he grabbed his jeans, shoving them on over his boxers and kicking on his shoes. "He's going to regret that" he growled, starting towards the door. As he reached for the handle though, a soft knocking came from the outside. He pulled it open to find Anne.

She looked up at him for a second and he could see that she'd been crying from the redness of her eyes and tear streaked cheeks. After a moment, tears started to spill again and she stumbled forward into his arms as she silently sobbed. Aramis held her tightly to him, shuffling further into the room and pushing the door closed with his foot.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked and felt the shake of her head. Aramis placed his lips to the top of her head, "What he said to you..." he murmured gruffly and felt Anne tighten her grip on him.

Nobody treats Anne like that and gets away with it. "I'll kill him" Aramis growled, pulling away and reaching for the door. He felt her hand take his, pulling him back "Please don't" she whispered, closing the gap between them and bringing his head to hers so that her forehead was against his, "It's all over with now." She promised him, "I'm one hundred percent yours, Aramis".

Aramis pulled back slightly took look into her eyes, "But what he said-"

"-was said in anger" Anne interrupted, "Louis knew it was coming and he was just angry. It's over though; for good. Don't give him the satisfaction, my darling" she murmured, stroking her fingers lovingly through his curls.

Aramis held her eyes for a moment before bringing his lips to hers to kiss her tenderly, cupping her cheeks, "I love you he mumbled against his girlfriend's lips.

Anne smiled and threaded her fingers through his gorgeous hair, "I love you" she murmured, kissing her boyfriend again.

They were together and no one, not even Louis could dampen their joy. Forever is a very long time, but I'm confident that they'll make it, smiling and laughing all the way. As friends, as partners, as lovers.

 **I think that seems a great place to stop this section, 12 chapters, Baby! I have written a follow up to this as I just got so into it, especially as Annamis is official now; so if you'd be interested in reading what happens next; please leave a review and I'll type it up and post it!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me throughout this AU and for reading and leaving reviews, the support I've received has been immense SO THANK YOU ALL! Also, big thanks to Mr Dumas and the BBC for The Musketeers! I've enjoyed this hugely and I hope you are as interested to see what happens next with AU Anne and Aramis!**

 **So, thank you all and God bless**


End file.
